Drafted
by Shahula
Summary: The summer heat of 1971 brings with it a new experience for Bella Swan as she is drafted into first love by a lonely soldier. Age of Edward 2010 Entry. O/S AH/AU- BxE


**Age of Edward Contest**

**Your pen name: Shahula**

**Title: Drafted**

**Type of Edward: Vietnamward, 1971**

**Word count: 11,844 (minus heading &a/n)**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit The Age of Edward 2010 C2 Community.**

**Twilight does not belong to me, sadly. If it had though, the world might never have known Edward. I'd have kept him for myself ;)**

**

* * *

**

**~Drafted~****  
**

The peal of the small gold bell over the door announced yet another customer for the day. While Bella Swan was glad for the business of the small diner she worked in, she was also very tired. The lunch rush had barely finished and she was ready for a break, from work and the oppressive temperature both outside and in.

The heat of the summer of 1971 was brutal, more so than she could ever remember in Glendale. Then again living in Arizona was always hot so this summer was probably no different. It sure did feel like it though and with the air conditioner barely pumping the stale greasy air around the room, Bella would have loved to stand in the office in front of her boss Jack's simple white desk fan for a few minutes to catch a breather. This new patron had ruined that little plan.

It also caused Bella to be a bit put out despite the fact this was her job and she generally liked it. She just really would have liked some cool air at the moment.

Instead of acting like a spoiled brat Bella sucked up her remaining hospitality and called out to the new arrival over her shoulder.

"Find a seat wherever, I'll be right with you."

Bella quickly finished wiping down the counter of any remaining lunch spills before she began to make her way from behind and went into the main dining area. She did a quick scan of the loitering lunch crowd checking to see whose glasses would need to be refilled and if anyone looked to be ready for the checks. She noted table seven, with the little family of three needed more water as well as table eight. The rowdy group of teens huddled in the back booth seemed to be doing fine, which pleased Bella. She wasn't very fond of those particular customers as they also didn't care for her.

It seemed even in the summer her school reputation of 'Bunny Nerd' remained. Why the kids from school felt the need to taunt and tease her during the break was beyond her. Without fail the two boys, James Roberts and Riley McNeil, would find themselves in the same red booth at least once a week to bother Bella during her shift. The boys thought they were such casanovas, almost always showing up with a different chick on their arm. Bella had for a short time found Riley to be sort of groovy with his dark hair and light eyes but her opinion was quickly changed after he took up hanging out with James.

James Roberts was nothing but a phony baloney. She knew his number as it hadn't changed in the three years since he moved to Glendale and started school with them freshman year. He had a great act Bella would admit. He started off sweet as honey, giving compliments like sunshine in the summer but after awhile the clouds would move in if he didn't get what he wanted. Bella knew this first hand since she had turned him down when he asked her to 'boogie down' with him at the school dance last year. Her response was no and ever since he had given her nothing but trouble. He even gave her that annoying nickname, 'Bunny Nerd.'

She really hated that guy. It wasn't that she didn't like him at the time, she just didn't do things like that. She was much more interested in school and the bigger world around them. And a lot was happening in that world, mainly the Vietnam War. Bella didn't know a lot about the war, as her very protective father tended to keep her sheltered from any news about it, but she did know it was starting to affect her life in Glendale.

The enactment of the draft made sure of that.

As Bella walked towards the front windows where her newest arrival waited, she heard James yell out at her.

"Hey Bunny, where your stacks at?" he taunted. The small group of his friends laughed at his comment. Bella knew the jest was meant to comment on her physical appearance, which she could admit was rather on the small and boyish side, but she decided to beat James at his own game. She could be rather clever herself.

"I'm not sure James, maybe you can find some for me when you go pick yours up?" she threw at him in forced politeness. She may have wanted to hit him for his spiteful words but she would rather keep her job. Saving up for college was very important to her and this job only helped with that goal.

James face darkened with the slight and he began to grumble at Bella in his distaste.

"You did mean books right James? I figured you were going to the library," Bella said, silencing James and his group.

A smug smile fell into place across her mouth as she continued walking the floor before she stopped in front of her customer. With a bright and genuine smile she spoke, "Hi! Welcome to Forks and Spoons, what can I getcha?"

The sound of a soft laugh drifted up from the young man sitting at the table and it washed over Bella warmly. It was a strange response to her question but stranger things had happened.

Bella tilted her head to the side at the boy and raised an eyebrow in silent question of what could be so funny. Her smile stretched across her face as the boy's own small smile lifted the right corner of his mouth.

"Just thinking it would be wise to stay on your good side," his voice broke softly across Bella's form. It was a strong and masculine sound but smooth and sweet at the same time. She found it to be both intriguing and enticing.

Which was very odd for Bella. She didn't think this way about boys. Ever.

"Oh, well.. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just keep thoughts about my 'stacks' to yourself and we'll be great friends," she responded. She added a little wink at the end, something she had never done before.

The action took them both by surprise it seemed as the young man's smile pulled up more.

"I'll do that," he replied with his crooked grin before dropping his head forward in what Bella assumed was embarrassment as his ears turned a bit red. Bella could feel her own blush pooling in her cheeks at the turn in their exchange.

A slightly awkward pause filled the space between them. Bella wasn't sure what to do with herself. This boy and his voice, not to mention his very handsome face which she had barely taken stock of yet, were causing some very un-Bella like actions to occur. She didn't know if she liked it.

"So, um.. did you know what you'd like?" she asked, attempting to shift the conversation.

"Yes, I do," he said before quickly clearly his throat and looking back up at Bella. "I'd like an iced tea and the turkey sandwich, please, ma'am."

"No problem. And it's Bella, not ma'am," she responded as she took down his order before turning to walk back to the kitchen to give it to Henry, the short order cook. As she left she thought she caught the young man repeating her name softly to himself but couldn't be sure. She rolled her eyes at the silly notion, a boy as handsome as him wouldn't be interested in someone like her she internally chastised.

Bella quickly distracted herself from observing his handsome face by picking up a clean glass and filling it with the ice from the freezer and liquid amber tea. She grabbed a straw and tucked it into the front pocket of her black apron then proceeded back to young military man at the front table. His hair, a most unusual shade of brown and red mixed together, was cut short on the sides with just a small amount of length left on top. A military trim to be sure, Bella had seen this style too often on passing soldiers to be unable to recognize it.

She looked at him carefully as she approached noting the serious set of his face. His body hunched slightly at the shoulders as though a great weight was held there and only known by him. His head was turned towards the street outside, eyes seemingly staring into a vast emptiness. He seemed to be here in only the physical sense, his mind and thoughts tuned into some place far away. Bella's curiosity at what he could be thinking bloomed.

Curiosity was a weakness of hers, always had been. It was perhaps one of the reasons she did so well in school as she had a deep and strong desire for knowledge and more directly understanding why things were the way they were.

This young man and his possible burden had peaked her interest and if Bella knew herself, which she felt fairly confident she did, she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew more. Perhaps he would be willing to talk with her. Bella smiled internally, figuring as a waitress it wouldn't be unusual to ask a few questions and learn some things from her customer. After all, it was part of the job. Bella had learned early on the more people talked about themselves the more comfortable and friendly they were. And the friendlier they were, the better tips they let. So the decision to get the skinny on her soldier was easy enough to make. Now she just needed to be friendly and open with him, give him her best smile and win him over.

And stop thinking of him as her soldier, as that was completely untrue.

"Here you go, one iced tea." Bella set the glass on the table top and smiled towards him warmly.

"Thank you."

He reached out for the glass and took a small sip before resting the glass once more on the table and reaching across for the sugar container. He then proceeded to pour sugar into his glass. And kept pouring. And kept pouring. Bella was a little astonished by the amount of sugar he was using, the tea had to be half full of the sweet grains by now. And yet the boy kept pouring.

"Have a little sweet tooth, do ya?" she couldn't stop the question from popping out of her mouth.

"Hmm?" he seemed confused by her question and a little startled as his hand jerked up.

"You've got gobs of sugar in there. Do you like sweet things?" Bella softly teased.

She watched in fascination as his eyes darted towards his now half sugar half tea drink while his ears tinted red once more. He looked back at her with a small sheepish look on his face and nodded his head minutely. Bella had to strain to hear his response once he finally spoke.

"Yeah, I like sweet things."

"Oh, that's no problem. We've got some great desserts if you're interested later. I recommend the apple pie. It's made fresh every day," Bella grinned triumphantly.

"Maybe."

He wasn't looking at her. In fact, he seemed to be turning into himself more with every second Bella stood beside him. Well this wasn't going as she hoped. She was clearly making him uncomfortable and that wouldn't help her gain any knowledge.

She decided to leave him be for now and try again after she gave him his food.

"Okay, just let me know. I'll just…" her voice trailed off before she walked away to give him space.

She was puzzled now.

He was a so quiet. And possibly shy?

But that didn't fit with the soldier image she knew at all. Why would he join the military if he was so withdrawn and silent? Bella didn't understand it and the level of her curiosity spiked to an all time high.

She had to figure this boy out.

Unfortunately for Bella's curiosity that wasn't going to happen. As it turned out she became quite preoccupied as an unexpected rush came shortly after she delivered the soldier's food. Apparently the heat was becoming unbearable outside and many of the citizens of Glendale had decided Forks and Spoons was the best place to get some reprieve.

Bella didn't agree as the more people who filtered into the small eatery just seemed to gobble up any of the cool air floating about. And of course they demanded her attention at the ice cream counter begging for delicious cold treats to break the heat.

Before Bella even knew it the young silent soldier was finished with his food and preparing to leave. She finished with the small group of young boys that sat impatiently waiting for her to deliver their sundaes and hurried over to the soldier's table.

"Nothing sweet today?" she panted slightly after her quick rush around the counter to get to him before he could disappear.

"Uh, no. Not today." His voice was the same soft but strong tone of before, revealing nothing more than the words he gave.

"Will I see you again?" Bella's eyes popped slightly out of her head at her admission and she quickly spluttered, "I mean us. Will you visit _us_, again?" She could feel the burn of her blush. She must look like a tomato right about now.

So very classy.

The soldier merely chuckled, a delightful sound she noted. She wished she could have heard more of it. He bobbed his head, neither really confirming or denying Bella's request before he gave her a brief crooked grin and left. Bella followed him with her eyes as he walked out the door, the bell once again singing out.

Bella was a lost.

Lost for words, lost for action at his departure. She didn't understand it but somewhere inside her was hurt by his casual dismissal of her. She had been nothing but nice to him from the start. They had even flirted some, she had to admit.

Maybe that was the problem. She obviously wasn't very good at it which shouldn't be surprising since she had never attempted it before. Ugh, she was hopeless. The first boy she sort of thought of in more than 'just a boy' sort of way and she completely messed it up. He probably wouldn't ever come back, afraid of her spazing out on him again as surely that is what her flirting skills must have seemed like. Spazy.

Just great, she huffed internally.

Bella looked back to his table and noted the neatness of it. It was a little shocking to be truthful. Most customers didn't care about the state they left a table in; food was often littered all over the top and in the chairs. Drinks often left rings of condensation and napkins tumbled to the floor without care.

But not his table. It was neat and clean, almost as if no one had been there at all. Truly, if the plate which was neatly arranged wasn't there she didn't think anyone would have thought the table had been used. Even his silverware was placed in perfect alignment with the table, neatly stacked on top of his plate.

Tucked discreetly underneath the plate was his money, bills face down with a few lose coins placed on top in confined stacks. Bella pulled up the money and looked at his bill, then back to the bills in her hand. Her mouth dropped open.

"Jinkies!"

He had left her nearly half of his bill as a tip!

Bella was shocked. She had never received such a heavy tip before, not even from her father who often left a ridiculous amount because she refused to accept any help from him for college. She wanted to do it on her own.

Now this strange soldier, one she hadn't thought even really liked her had. She didn't know what to think. Her brain actually felt like it was frozen for a moment. Just stopped in its tracks at his generosity.

Yet another odd piece of his puzzle.

She really hoped to see him again. You know, to figure him out. And thank him. It had nothing to do with the warm feelings she felt every time she glanced his way. Nope, not at all.

Bella wasn't sure what do to do for the rest of the day. She had been stunned by the generous tip left by her shy soldier and felt guilt at taking it. While saving up for college was something she had been doing since she first started working at the diner last year, she just didn't feel right about taking such a large sum from a stranger. Especially a soldier. She wasn't completely sure but she heard that soldiers didn't make too much money. And for one to be giving her so much for doing so little…. well it just didn't sit right with her. She hadn't earned it. Or that's at least how it felt.

She was determined to return the tip if she saw him again. There just wasn't anyway she could take it and not feel horribly guilty. What if he could use that while he was away fighting in the war?

No. She would give it back. He just had to come back to the diner again.

**~D~**

Bella was anxious the next day as she worked her shift. Her eyes kept darting to the door every time the bell chimed in the hopes it would be her copper haired boy. She mentally reasoned with herself she only wanted him to come back so she could give him his money but in her heart she knew there was more.

She wanted to see him purely to see him. He stirred something in her, what that something was she had no idea. Just that when he looked at her or gave her his shy little smile and his ears tipped red, she felt warmth and light and happy and nervous and just…

..so much.

It didn't take long for the other waitress, the older woman who had been working here 'since the invention of the wheel' as she liked to claim, to notice Bella's preoccupation. Maggie was a plump, round stretch of woman with gray white hair pulled up in a tight bun with wrinkles that ran deep at the corner of her eyes and lips showing how much life she had lived, both the good and the bad. Looks however could be deceiving, as Bella had learned.

Maggie had been a firecracker since the day she breathed her first breath and age hadn't slowed her down. Growing up as a part the toughest generation had given Maggie stiff resolve in all that she did; from work to play Maggie never let anyone get the best of her. She had a sharp wit and a quick tongue but knew when to use them and when best to let others figure out their own mess. Of course, a gentle push in the right direction never hurt anyone. Then again sometimes people needed a push off the deep end. Maggie was happy to give it.

Maggie could sense something was up with Bella as she watched the young girl eye the door every few minutes before Bella would wipe her hands down those flashy jeans all the kids were wearing and smoothing loose hair from her ponytail before tugging on the yellow ribbon ends wrapped around it. Bella was fidgety and acting very un-Bella like, which was an open invitation if ever there was one for Maggie. She was the first to admit she enjoyed putting her nose in other people's business and helping them sniff out a solution to what ailed them. She hadn't had the chance to do this with Bella yet but her nose was twitching now.

"How's the door hangin' darlin'?" Maggie drawled out. She was born and raised in Phoenix yet she had acquired a thick Southern accent from somewhere. Bella was always perplexed by it.

"What do you mean Miss Maggie?" Bella questioned. She had mistakenly called Maggie by her last name only once before, learning quickly to never address her by that 'Godforsaken man's name again unless she wanted to be cleaning dirt from her ears for the next two years.' Needless to say Bella took to only addressing her as Miss Maggie as her own manners wouldn't let her get away with anything less. It was a comprise both ladies seemed to agree with.

"Well, Sug, if you look at the darn thing any harder it's bound to snap off its hinge," Maggie said while puttering behind the counter and starting a fresh pot of tea for the day.

Bella blushed at being caught and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to admit to Maggie why she was so intently watching the door but knew Maggie would pry it out of her eventually. She would try to hold out for a bit longer if she could though.

"Let me make the tea. You can go check on the tables," Bella tried to distract Maggie. Maggie was not distracted but she did decide to let the young girl have her way. Just this once.

"Mmhm. Yes, I've just got so much to do what with this rush we're havin' this afternoon," Maggie replied as she walked towards one of the only tables with customers.

Bella turned her attention to the water she would need to make the tea and filled up the kettle. She slipped back into the kitchen area and began to pull the necessary supplies needed so she could begin the brew. Not only was this an attempt to keep Maggie from asking more questions but also a ploy to distract herself from the not so easily forgotten soldier.

She was so completely in her thoughts of the handsome man and her busy work that when the bell chimed his arrival, she missed it. Maggie however did not. She also made sure to loudly exclaim his arrival so Bella would hear.

"Well welcome back soldier! We've been waiting all day for your pretty face!" she exclaimed as she seated him.

Bella popped her face into the kitchen window to see if this soldier was indeed her soldier. Yep, there was the brown red crop of hair and his tall, lean frame. And of course the red burning ears. Bella began to walk forward a few steps before stopping herself as it became clear Maggie was going to be waiting on him today.

Maggie was spoiling all of plans Bella had made. She didn't feel comfortable asking Maggie to switch tables with her as this would give away too much, though. How to talk to the man again without seeming like he was the reason behind her nervous energy was very confusing for Bella. She wasn't use to all these extra emotions and feelings floating around.

Sadly for Bella, Maggie was much more aware of the crush than she had given the older woman credit for. Maggie being Maggie decided to keep Bella strung along for a bit more, just for fun. She had to get her kicks in somewhere.

Maggie continued to serve the young soldier for the remainder of his stay, all the while giving Bella little updates about his appearance and tastes. She couldn't stop herself from teasing the girl. It was too much fun to see the light blush dust against Bella's cheeks. Just the slightest word of how his eyes seemed to be searching for something in the diner or how he seemed to be really enjoying the tea today or how he was just so handsome seemed to set off Bella's endearing response. It took Maggie back to a time when she herself was a fresh spring chick and all the world was a glow with possibilities. It both set her heart in delight and worry for her young friend but Maggie knew that sometimes love just had to be. Nothing could stop it from claiming those it sought.

It looked very much like love was coming for Bella in the form of this young soldier and while Maggie wanted to protect her from hurting, she knew if it was meant to happen it would. This realization is what led her to eventually suggest to Bella to take over for her at that particular table, citing the need for a cigarette break. Of course she hadn't smoked in five years but Bella didn't seem to remember this fact as she walked over to the table she had longed to be at all afternoon.

Bella attempted to collect her nervous thoughts as she approached. All of the careful words and phrases she was going to use fled from her as she drew up beside him. His face was drawn in deep thought, lines creasing his brow. Bella longed to reach out and smooth them, yet another action which was foreign to her.

Shaking her head to pull herself from her odd thoughts she simply said "Hi."

He looked up then, startled by the unexpected soft voice. His face transformed from worry to joy in a matter of moments as he gazed up at Bella from his seat. "Hi."

Bella smiled at him, happy to see his face looking more relaxed. She scrambled to find something more to say to him as words had decided to flee her. Her eyes danced across his features, masculine and strong but still slightly soft as only the not quite grown can have. She once again noticed how attractive and handsome he appeared.

He had a strong jaw, sharp and defined beneath pale skin. His nose was straight and slim with just the smallest flair at the end creating a tulip like shape. Strong, dark eyebrows were set above the most interesting set of eyes she had ever seen.

His eyes, which she hadn't had nearly enough time to study properly in their short interaction before, were a soft green with traces of honey hazel brown ringing the pupil. She couldn't be certain but she also suspected just a tinge of deep sea blue coated the outer rim of his iris, giving his eyes a depth and beauty she had never seen before. Bella longed to fall into the ocean of his eyes and swim around, lapping up the warmth and care she felt in them.

Suddenly realizing how long she stood staring at him without saying anything, she blurted out the first thing which came to mind.

"Your eyes are so groovy." Bella watched as the beautiful orbs in question expanded in mild shock which turned slowly into amusement as she heard her comment repeat in her own mind, quickly followed by a burning in her cheeks as she blushed from head to toe.

"I-I mean, nice. They're pretty. Crap," she stumbled over her tongue. "So, um- uh.. is there anything else you need today?" she stuttered out, utterly embarrassed.

"I'm good, thanks." He responded with a light chuckle, a sound Bella could appreciate even in her discomfort.

Bella nodded her head once before turning and preparing herself to run into the back and hide behind Henry. He was a rather large man and would provide a good shield until the soldier was gone. Maybe then she could show her face once more. Before she got very far she was stopped by his velvety voice.

"Bella?"

"Um, yeah?" she said as she faced him again, traces of her blush still lingering.

"I was.. um, I just.." he let out a huff of breath, his green eyes dropping from her face to the table momentarily as he seemed to be pulling his thoughts and courage together. "I think your eyes are beautiful too. Just so you know…" his voice trailed off as his own blush tinted his face.

Bella was warmed by his admission, both in mind and body. To know he thought some part of her was beautiful set a herd of butterflies loose in her stomach. She felt like she might float off, their wings were beating so fast.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I just didn't want you to be embarrassed. I've been thinking that since I met you," he add. Bella couldn't keep the smile contained as it stretched across her face.

"Oh, um.. thanks."

Both of them stared at one another, taking in as much as they possibly could. It was a lovely sight to those who witnessed, understanding more than either of those involved could. After a few more wordless minutes had passed Bella spoke.

"So you sure I can't get you anything?" she asked timidly, toeing her sneaker across the floor beside his table.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna get going." He began to gather his things, placing his table back into an orderly state. This jogged Bella's failing memory of her reason to speak with him today.

"Oh! Um, I wanted to give you this," she reached into her blue jean pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill and laid it on his table. "I can't accept this as a tip."

"Why not?" he questioned with concern lacing his voice.

"It's too much. I mean, it was really nice of you…" she paused, not knowing the young man's name but pushed ahead to finish before he could stop her, "I didn't earn this. Besides, you might need it. Later."

"No Bella. I want you to have it. I.. you were great yesterday. Really kind and I don't-" he stopped for a moment, swallowing thickly, "There aren't many people who would do that," he finished.

Bella tried to rack her mind for what she could have done to give him so high an opinion of her but came up blank. He must have read the confusion on her face because he went on to explain.

"There was a little girl in here yesterday, she had brown hair I think. Anyway, she bought an ice cream cone and when she went to leave she ran into those guys in the corner booth who knocked her down and she dropped it."

As he told the story Bella remembered what he was talking about. It had been so busy she didn't even register the event at the time because sadly, it happened often when James was present. James walked right into the little girl, spilling her ice cream all over her purple dress and the floor. Instead of apologizing and helping her up, he laughed and walked away with his group in tow. The little girl started to cry and it broke Bella's heart a little so she helped clean the child up then gave her another ice cream.

"I saw you buy her a new cone from yourself. You didn't have to do that, the guy who knocked her down didn't. But you didn't blink, just got her a new one and then used your own money to buy it. It was really sweet and I felt like I could have helped too."

Bella was stunned by his speech. To think he had been watching her so closely without her even knowing. She had paid for the cone out of her own pocket, sneaking the dollar bill into the register after the girl had left. She didn't want the girl to feel guilty about it.

"So I just thought I'd leave you a tip big enough to help cover the cone," he added.

"I didn't know anyone saw that," she admitted. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I know. I wanted to be nice, too." He smiled brightly at her, a sight which stirred the butterflies again. "You deserve to have nice things done for you too, Bella."

"Thank you…"

"Edward." His eyes twinkled as his smile brightened. "I'm Edward."

"Well thank you, Edward," she smiled back at him, loving the feel of his name on her lips. "I still don't know if I can accept this much though."

"Tell you what, how about I take you somewhere and buy you a cone with it?" he smirked, his confidence seemed to grow.

Bella enjoyed the playful look, the way it lighted his whole being. He seemed so troubled before but in the amount of time they had been talking his expression was much happier. She quickly thought over his request and even though she knew very little of him decided to go with him. She couldn't explain it but something about him spoke to her, called her to be closer and know more.

"Okay. I'd like that, Edward." Her smile turned shy as she realized they would be going out on what some girls might consider a date.

"Great! When are you finished?"

"Oh um.." Bella looked towards the clock hanging over the kitchen window. She still had about three hours left on her shift. She was flooded with feelings of disappointment. He wouldn't want to wait on her.

Maggie happened to have walked by during their conversation, unobserved by either of the enamored pair and knew from the look on Bella's falling face that she wanted to go. She once again chose to let the young girl have her fun.

"Bella, dear. Can you come over her and give this old woman a hand?" Maggie called out as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Sure, Miss Maggie. I'll be right there," she responded before turning back to Edward. "I'll be back, okay?"

"I'll be here," he said with a warm smile.

Bella quickly hustled over to Maggie in the kitchen pantry, eager to help and return to Edward. "What do you need Miss Maggie?"

"Oh nothing, Sug. I just wanted to tell you to get gone for the day," Maggie said.

"What?" Bella was confused. She never got to go early.

"Go home, child. I don't need you around here today."

"But I still have-"

"No you don't, I just said go home. It's a slow day and I don't need the help," Maggie reproached. "Besides, I need all the tips I can get so I can save up for those fancy movie player thingies my son keeps blathern' about," she said cheekily.

Bella didn't understand where this kind streak was coming from Maggie, or what the heck she was taking about as far as the movie player went but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either. She quickly threw her arms around Maggie in an uncharacteristic hug and whispered her thanks in her ear.

"No problem, darlin'. Just you be careful, okay?" Maggie softly responded.

"Of course, Miss Maggie! I'm always careful," Bella chuckled as she pulled off her apron and started back out to front of the diner. She didn't hear Maggie's soft words telling her she meant with her heart but Maggie also knew they wouldn't do much good either.

What the heart wants, the heart wants.

It was clear to Maggie that Bella's heart was wanting, too.

Bella returned to Edward, a large happy smile on her face as she explained the situation to him. He returned her smile, dropped his money on the table and stood up beside Bella.

"Where should we go?" he asked as he held the door open, the small bell announcing them leaving as the two walked out into the summer heat.

"Hmm.." Bella thought for a moment. She was a native of Glendale but wasn't sure if Edward knew the area like she did. "Are you from around here Edward?"

Edward didn't respond right away, taking a moment to collect himself. Bella snuck a glance at him, catching a brief look of sadness cross his features before it was cleared and he spoke.

"No, I'm not. I'm from Chicago."

"Why are you all the way in Arizona then?" she couldn't help herself from asking.

Edward laughed lightly at her question."Basic training. I'm an Airman Basic at Luke Air Force Base."

Bella wasn't very surprised, his words only confirming her early suspicions. As they continued to walk past window shops and various stores along the street thoughts of getting the ice cream were long forgotten as Bella attempted to learn more about him, needing to put together the pieces of his puzzle. "A soldier huh? I thought you might be," she mused as she gestured up towards his hair. Edward laughed, nodding his head as he ran a hand through the short locks atop his head.

"Yeah, I'm still not quite use to this yet."

"Really? You haven't been in long?"

"No, not really. I just turned nineteen two weeks ago. And they drew my number, 43, a few weeks ago," he explained.

Bella didn't know how to respond to that. The draft hadn't affected anyone she knew personally yet as all of her friends were still under eighteen. She wasn't completely naïve however. She heard the many disgruntled rumblings of those around her about the draft and the war. Many of her parents friends believed in the war but those closer to her own age, like her cousin Emmett who was her senior by four years, didn't agree. They felt the war in Vietnam was nothing more than a political ploy of power and the government was withholding valuable information to its citizens. Bella overhead Emmett speaking with his friend Benjamin at the family Memorial Day party about burning their drafts cards and running to Mexico to avoid the draft and stand up to the injustices of the American government.

It was a sentiment Bella couldn't understand at all. She didn't fully understand the conflict in Vietnam but she did know President Nixon was attempting to resolve it with peace talks and was promising to bring troops home soon. Emmett's aggressive and radical behavior was disturbing, she was unused to seeing her kind and gentle cousin so agitated. She worried for him and what would happen if he did end up burning his draft card.

Her thoughts of Emmett's views on the draft lead Bella to question Edward's. He obviously wasn't a violent man and she couldn't see him as the type who wanted to kill others just for a thrill, as Benjamin claimed draftees and other enlisters did.

"Are you upset about the draft?" she cautiously queried.

Edward turned to face her then, his eyes searching the depths of her own. Minutes passed without him speaking although Bella felt his eyes were speaking for him in a language she didn't know. She hoped she would have the time to learn.

"Let's sit somewhere," he replied. Bella looked around her and realized they had walked into the local park in the middle of town. There were benches scattered throughout the area, some in the shade of huge oak trees and others perched in the open, sunshiny spaces. Bella visited this park often in her youth and knew its trails and hidden treasures better than anyone. She suddenly remembered a favorite spot, an open field not far off one of the paths to the right of the main entrance where they were standing.

"I want to show you something," Bella exclaimed as she grabbed Edward's hand in excitement. She wasn't even aware at first she had done it. She simply picked up his hand and begin to pull him in the direction she wanted. It wasn't until she felt his fingers tighten around hers and his grip holding her small hand firmly she realized what happened. Bella's long brown hair whipped around her face as she turned her head quickly to gage Edward's reaction to her hasty actions. She let out a breathe of relief when she found nothing but contentment on his face, a lopsided grin pulling the right corner of his mouth up as he walked beside her.

They walked the remaining distance to the field in a comfortable, mutually shared silence. It was difficult for Bella to understand how easy it was to be around Edward. She hadn't met him more than the day before and spent very little time actually talking with him yet she was more relaxed and at ease with him than she could ever remember being with anyone else, boy or girl. Man or woman. Family or friend.

Bella stopped just short of the break in the path and turned to Edward, her hand still warmly gripped in his, sending tingles of some energy through her arms and settling into her chest directly over her heart. Bella gave Edward a wide, warm smile as she pulled him into the clearing and anxiously studied his face.

The clearing was perfectly round and cut out into a small circle within the small woods. The ground was spilling with wild flowers of various shapes, sizes, and colors as the warm sun pressed its rays onto their petals. Bella watched as Edward's green eyes rapidly took in her special place and shined with wonder at it all. It was a very similar reaction she herself had upon first finding it.

"Do you like it?" she quietly asked.

"Like it? Bella, this is far out!" his voice ghosted into the space. He walked further into the clearing and turned in slow circle, head lifted to the sky. After a few moments he dropped his gaze back to Bella and she felt warmth flow over her body at the brilliant smile illuminating his face.

"Bella…" he called out to her, his hand stretched out to take hers. Bella didn't hesitate, loving the way the skin of his palm was rough yet soft at the same time. Edward grabbed her other hand in his, pulling her to stand directly in front of him as he gazed into her eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me," he whispered to her.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to share with you," Bella felt her blush build softly under her skin. If Edward kept looking at her like he was she didn't know what would happen. Based on the butterflies in her stomach and the tingles rushing along her skin, she was fairly sure she might implode with delight.

Edward softly brushed his thumbs along Bella's knuckles for a few moments before slowly lowering them to the ground to sit, legs crossed and facing one another. They didn't speak for a few minutes, just enjoyed looking at one another. Bella was attempting to memorize Edward's elegant features so she would have them with her always. She ventured that Edward was doing the same to her, causing the sleeping blush to rise again. Her pink tinged cheeks bloomed a darker red as Edward gently traced the color there with the tips of his fingers, his green and honey hazel eyes following the movement.

"So lovely," he softly whispered, doing nothing to help Bella's circumstance.

"Bella, I know you probably have a boyfriend but I don't care," Edward spoke unexpectedly. "Can I write to you? While I'm away?" his voice was strong but not demanding.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Edward. No one sees me like that. But yeah, you can write to me if you want," Bella mumbled nervously. She didn't want to show Edward her inexperience with boys. She knew Edward was older than her and of course with his handsome face and charming personality he more than likely had many girlfriends in his past. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised to find out he had one at home right now.

"Won't your girlfriend and family be upset if you don't write to them though?" she questioned.

Edward chuckled humorless and shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had a girlfriend, Bella. And I don't have family or a home to write back too." He said the last part with very little emotion in either his voice or expression. It was almost as if the terrible statements meant nothing to him, the weight of such heavy words a known burden he carried for far too long.

Bella was shocked by the admission. How could he not have a home, a family? Edward read the questions in her eyes and answered them while still caressing her delicate hands in his.

"My mother and father both passed, father first when I was seven and mother when I was twelve. I didn't have any other relatives so I was placed in an orphanage in Chicago. The lady running it, Esme, was very kind." Edward released one hand from Bella's grasp and pulled it across the short strands of his head, rubbing the hair in what must have once been a comforting gesture.

"She did a lot for me, always gave me attention since I was older and unlikely to be adopted. I didn't mind being there; I knew I just had to bide my time. I didn't need another family, I already had one. Esme tried to be a mother for me but I didn't make it easy for her. After awhile she had to live her life for herself, you know? Anyway she met and married a local doctor after I had been there for a few years. Then she was gone and I had just a year left till I turned eighteen and could be out on my own, which is what I've done since I left."

He didn't speak with longing or resentment for his home. He spoke with a knowing tone, acknowledging his loss and adjustment to the cards fate had dealt his life. It pulled the strings of Bella's heart that he had grown up in such an unhappy way. It explained so much of the weight he carried. Bella wasn't sure how she would have dealt which such hardships at the young age Edward had. What he must have gone through to become the man he was today. She wondered how his parents had died, what it was that left Edward to be all alone in the world. Bella was very curious but didn't have a chance to delve further into the topic before he asked her a question.

"So are you still in school, Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll be a senior this year. Did you go to school?" she responded without much thought. "Oh jinkies, I'm so sorry! That was rude!" she proclaimed when she realized her error.

"No, it's fine," Edward chuckled as he once again picked up her hand and stroked her soft skin. "I did go to school, just a local place near the orphanage. I really liked to read and school was important to my mother so I wanted to finish."

"I love reading, too." Bella stated. She was happy to have another connection with Edward and pushed forward with this topic of conversation. She wanted to avoid anything which might be unpleasant for him if she could. "I also really like band. I play the piccolo. Although I'm not very good at marching, I tend to fall a lot."

Edward let out a large laugh, his smile and eyes dancing with amusement at her words. "That's something I'd like to see!"

"Hey! Falling isn't funny," she remarked indignantly with a shove to his shoulder, pushing him back onto the grass.

"No, no! I meant you playing in band is what I'd like to see," he laughed up at her as she hovered over his mirthful face. "Although watching you fall might be funny, too."

"Edward!" Bella shrieked out, thumping his chest. He swiftly grabbed her wrist, pinning her to him while Bella struggled to get away, her laughter pouring out and into the air around them. Edward continued his torture on Bella, tickling her sides while keeping her pressed firmly to his chest. Bella wiggled and giggled all the while shouting her pleas for Edward to stop. She wasn't upset though, far from it. She actually loved the rich, flowing sound of the laughter he made as his long fingers perused her body.

Both of their bodies were heaving with labored breaths after the assault stopped, their chests pressed closely together. Bella could feel each deep inhale and exhale Edward made as it raised and lowered her own chest which lay upon his. Once she realized the position they were in Bella froze in his embrace, unsure of herself. She had never been this close to a boy who wasn't a member of her family and the feelings she was having at the close proximity to his body were not entirely unwelcome. They were just entirely new.

She looked up and noticed how close his face was, mere inches away from hers. He was flushed with color, his cheeks a lovely red and his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Bella found herself getting lost in the green and hazel searching for something she wasn't entirely sure of. But she knew it would be there. Her eyes were drawn down towards Edward's full lips as his tongue slipped out and trailed a wet path. Her own tongue followed his lead, wetting and preparing her lips for an experience they had yet to have. She desperately wanted them to and she wanted them to with Edward.

Therefore when Edward leaned up, bringing his lips into gentle contact with her own in a slow and reverently tender kiss, Bella wasn't shocked. She didn't gasp or freeze up or lose her senses when his lips brushed across hers. She would do all of those things at a later time, when she could no longer feel the warmth of his soft lips pressed to hers, when they slick slide of his tongue wasn't quietly begging to embrace her own. In that moment Bella could do more than welcome his tongue, his lips, his mouth across and into her own.

Never had she expected her first kiss to be so quiet in its power. She had heard stories from her friends Bree and Jane that kisses were explosive, sloppy, wet, and hard. They also claimed this was something to be desired though Bella had to disagree. She wouldn't mind the feeling of fireworks and excitement the girls talked about but she hoped it wouldn't be everything they described. Bella wanted her first kiss, all of her kiss really, to be special and meaningful. She wanted them to flood her in their power, not in saliva.

This was just the type of kiss Edward was now sharing with Bella. Although they didn't know much about each other, not even the other's last name, Bella felt all the power and meaning she possibly could have in that one kiss. She wanted to keep kissing him for as long as he would let her.

Edward slowly pulled away from Bella, dropping chaste kisses against her lips a few more times before wrapping her face in his hands and brushing the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail away from her face as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Is this okay?" Edward softly asked, gently trailing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. His voice was timid but hopeful and hearing it made Bella more confident.

"Yes," she said as she snuggled down into the firm chest below her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck as best she could. She twisted her body so her legs could lie out beside her in a slightly more comfortable position. She pulled herself closer to his warm body and felt delicious shivers turn to electric tingles all over her body where it met Edward's. The two laid together for an endless amount of time that afternoon, quietly trading secrets and words with each other and the sunshine around them.

The clouds in the sky turned around them as Bella fell more and more into Edward. She was lost once again in the boy with her. His words and thoughts and laughter and quiet explanations filled parts of her she hadn't even know were empty. He was so smart and funny, caring and kind, strong and firm but playful and childish. He was the perfect combination of man and child as far as Bella could tell and she never wanted their day to end.

As the afternoon in the clearing turned into the soft, fading light of evening Bella and Edward rose from their side by side position and made their way back towards the park entrance. Their linked hands swung between them lightly, fingers tightly intertwined as Edward's thumb made small circles on the back of Bella's as they walked back to the diner and Bella's bike parked there.

"When do you leave for the.. for good?" Bella wondered aloud, tripping over the word she didn't want to associate with the kind boy beside her.

"Two weeks," Edward answered. The air was thick with a tension Bella couldn't place. She was happy to know he would be around for longer but still sad he would be leaving so soon. She didn't want him to leave.

"Can I see you again?" Edward asked once they arrived at the diner a few minutes later.

Bella unhooked her bike from its lock around the light post and held loosely onto the handlebars as she faced Edward. "I'd like that," she told him.

Edward reached for her hand and gently lifted it to his lips, pressing a light kiss there. "I'll come to the diner tomorrow and we can get that ice cream cone if you want," he said. He lifted his free hand and once again replaced the lose strands of dark hair behind her ear. His fingertips lingered along the shell of her ear sending chills down her entire body. Edward smiled warmly as he ran his hand down her shoulder and arm to encircle her wrist lightly.

"Yeah, let's do that," Bella smiled, pleased he would want to see her again as it was exactly what she wanted. Her smile increased tenfold when she saw a matching one on Edward's lips. He leaned in and placed a delicate kiss to her cheek, not wanting to cause trouble in case anyone was watching.

"I'll see you then, sweetheart," he tenderly spoke before leaving Bella to find her way home, now officially in a haze of Edward.

**~D~**

The next two weeks passed by faster than Bella liked. She spent all of her free time after shifts at the diner and on the weekends with Edward. Each day they would find out something new and endearing about the other. She learned he loved brownies with nuts and he learned she didn't know how to swim. Bella learned his last name was Masen and he teased her that hers was Swan, especially since she couldn't swim. She found out he loved classical music thanks to his mother's insistence he learn the piano at a young age. She also learned he quit after two years and wished he would have stuck with it if only to still have a connection with his mother. Edward learned about Bella's plans to go to college and how every penny she made at the diner went towards that dream. Since that discussion Edward refused to let Bella pay for anything they might have bought during their time together. They saw a movie together, holding hands and meeting each others lips in the dark of the theatre. They shared picnics and books, hopes, dreams, and fears with one another. Bella learned more and more about her soldier, each puzzle piece coming together and fitting in place to form the beautiful man she was realizing she loved.

How it was possible to fall in love at such a young age and in such a short amount of time was beyond Bella but she knew what she felt. She was in love with Edward Masen and she knew her time with him was drawing to a close. It broke her heart each night when they would say goodnight, exchanging kisses with one another. Her hands would end up curled around his neck, pulling him ever closer as his own tugged her waist nearer to him. Heated kisses would ensue; the worry of prying eyes no longer a care for the couple. As the limited days they shared grew smaller in number so too did the worry of what others might think.

The final day before Edward would leave found Bella and Edward right where they had started, back in the clearing lying on a blanket.

Bella had taken off from the diner, something she had never done before as Maggie made sure to note, in order to spend as much time with Edward as she possibly could. Maggie had seen the looks the two shared each day when Edward would arrive to retrieve Bella and she saw their embraces on some nights. She had cautioned Bella to be careful but grew fearful her young friend didn't listen. Maggie tried to reason with Bella saying she was too young for such a serious relationship and she would end up hurt if she wasn't careful, never able to love fully again. Bella merely shook off the warnings, knowing the feelings in her heart were already too great to be curbed or turned back now.

Maggie's ominous warnings were the furthest thing from Bella's mind this night. All she could see and feel and think about was Edward.

Bella and Edward spent the night wrapped up in each other, their bodies close to each other with arms and hands and feet tangling together as did their lips. Bella couldn't get enough of the feel of his smooth lips and warm tongue. Knowing Edward would soon be thousands of miles away made her more desperate for the comfort of him than ever. She didn't understand the urges that had come to control her body whenever he was near. Edward wasn't fairing much better but he would always stop before they could go too far. Both wanted to take their relationship further but something was keeping Edward from doing so. Tonight Bella was determined to find out why.

"Edward, I want you," she softly moaned in between kiss as she let her fingers glide down his shirt and tickle the buttons there.

"I want you too, Bella," Edward's voice groaned in response both to her words and the path of her hands. This only served to spur Bella on, taking his words as encouragement. She shifted her body, bringing her left leg up and over Edward's hip as they lay facing one another. They continued to kiss deeply for a few more moments, hands and arms pulling and tugging the other closer before Bella once again tried to slip the buttons from Edward's shirt only to be stopped by his hands.

"Bella, don't," he chided softly.

Bella huffed in confusion. She wasn't sure what he wanted. His actions and words were giving her whiplash. "Why not Edward?" she questioned. "You said you wanted me… did you, …did you change your mind?" her voice faded to a whisper, hurt and shame filling in the space between them.

Bella felt so afraid in that moment. She was scared all the emotions and feelings she had been experiencing in the past few weeks had only been felt by her. She imagined she had made up all the actions and words and passionate kisses they shared. Her mind was in turmoil and her heart was aching with the swirling thoughts.

"No, no! Bella, sweetheart, no. I want you, I truly do. You have to know," he spoke rapidly while sitting up and pulling her into his arms, "I have only ever wanted you. You are everything to me. Everything," he said earnestly. He pressed his forehead to hers, begging her with his eyes to believe him.

"I just don't want to do that as some sort of goodbye. I want to know it's because you want to, for the right reasons-"

"It is the right reason, Edward! I want you, and I- I-" Bella felt her tongue get tied as she attempted to say those three words which she felt deep within her heart. She felt it deep within her soul. She was worried it might be too soon or that Edward wouldn't return them but as she looked into his eyes, she knew he deserved to know how she felt. Bella opened her mouth once again to speak but Edward silenced her with two of his fingers against her lips.

"Please, Bella, don't say it. Don't say it unless you mean it," his voice pleaded with her. "And don't mean it just so we can…I can't do that, not yet. I just can't."

Bella stopped, her mind catching up to the words he was saying. Slowly relief filled her as the true meaning of his words and actions came to light.

"It's okay, Edward. We don't have to," Bella soothed, "We can wait till you get back."

"What if you don't feel the same? What if I'm different?" he questioned softly, his voice trembling with worry and fear. Bella pulled him in for a deep and searing kiss, putting all of her love and devotion into it before she broke away.

"I love you, Edward Masen. And time and distance and the damn war will not change that. I love you now and I will love you then," she passionately proclaimed.

Edward pushed his hands into Bella's hair and wrapped his hands in the silken strands to hold her close to his face, kissing her just as deeply as she had him. "God, I love you Bella Swan. I love you," he spoke reverently between kisses, "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much, silly, beautiful girl."

Bella was engulfed in joy. It crested and washed over every pore in her body, every inch of skin hummed with the knowledge that Edward loved her. She could feel it in her toes, in the tips of her fingers and the tingle of her lips. His love was poured out of him and into her in each of his kisses and every touch. She was never so glad to be unable to swim as it allowed her to drown in the ocean of Edward's love.

Bella and Edward continued to show their love to each other through words and soft kisses, loving hands and strong embraces. While Bella wished they could take the next step she also understood Edward's reasoning. She would respect his wishes. And she would be counting the days until he could come back to her so they could express their love in the most devoted way.

The sun had taken its daily journey and was slowly slipping under the horizon as Bella laid next to the man she loved. The day had gotten away from her, all the things she hoped to still say to Edward now lost in the fading rays of light. She would have to be home soon and this would be the last time she would see him. His bus left early the next morning and she wouldn't be able to see him off. Her father was very strict about curfew, especially now that he heard she had a boyfriend.

"We should get going, love," Edward reluctantly said. Bella merely nodded, knowing he was right but wishing he wasn't. She wished this wasn't his final night here. Wished the damn war was over and Edward wouldn't have to leave her. But wishes didn't always come true as Bella well knew.

A few stars had decided to peek out early and Bella could just make out their bright gleam in the dulling light as she and Edward gathered their few belongs and began the trip back to her house.

"Edward, what will you think of when you're over there?" Bella asked softly, breaking the silence which had settled between them as they walked along the quiet streets.

"Only the most important things," Edward said while taking her hand back into his own and knotting their fingers together. "Like the meadow with its wild flowers and sunshine. Big puffy clouds and the way the wind blows. I'll think about ice cream cones and sweet tea. I'll think about chocolate eyes and a yellow ribbon tied in dark brown hair. I'll think about bell chimes and laughter. Piccolos and pink blushes…

I'll think of you, Bella. And I don't know if I'll think of anything else."

Bella reached up on her toes then and wrapped her arms around Edward's chest. She kissed him, soft and sweet and with all the love in her heart. They had stopped just outside her door moments before but Bella couldn't seem to let him go. Edward seemed to be having the same problem as his strong arms held her tightly to him, his face nuzzled in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I don't want to let go," Edward tensely stated.

"Then don't." Bella replied as she gripped Edward just as tightly. Their embrace continued on until Bella knew she would have to go in. She leaned back just enough to look into Edward's eyes before she spoke again.

"I'll be right here when you get back, Edward. You don't have to let go. This isn't even goodbye. It will just be until we talk again, ok?"

Edward nodded. "I'll write you ever chance I get, sweetheart. I promise."

"I love you, Edward," Bella breathed out into the small space between them.

Edward's lips found hers once more for a final kiss goodbye as his arms wrapped her up in another embrace. "I love you, Bella. More than my life." With those final words, Edward fiercely hugged Bella and left. Bella thought she saw tears on his cheeks as he turned to walk away but couldn't be sure through the waterfall of her own.

**~D~**

The following days turned to weeks as Bella waited for Edward's letters. Each day as the mail came and brought her a new letter the dull ache which had settled into her heart was lifted. She devoured the words he wrote to her; words of his love and devotion. He spoke often of the things about the war which scared him, how some of the things he feared he was now growing to accept. He told her in each letter how much he missed her and how his own heart ached for her. He would describe his favorite memories of the two of them, often their times in the clearing.

Edward's letters kept Bella from being hopeless as the news of the war in Vietnam was getting worse and worse, the death toll rising. But each letter renewed her hope and courage that Edward would be okay and make it through. She had to believe this would be the case.

Her strong resolve was almost broken the day she got his letter which told her he wouldn't be able to write much soon. He promised her it was nothing to worry over, just routine soldier things but mail would be hard to get out. He didn't want her to worry about him if she didn't get a letter as he knew she would. His final words in that letter spoke of her beauty which stared in his dreams each night and how he longed to hold her in his arms again. He recounted their last night together and how even though he had moments of regret for not making love to her, he knew when they were finally able to it would be so much more than a rushed goodbye. He told her how his life had been full of clouds and rain before he met her but once he had, it was as if the sun had finally broken free. And he loved the sunshine on his face. He told her he loved her. He told her he missed her. He told her he would be with her soon.

Bella cried that night and each following night when no letter arrived despite Edward's warning. She slowly withdrew into herself as days turned into weeks and still no word came. School had begun once more but Bella could find no pleasure in it. The activities she once loved held nothing for her now. She was a shrinking violet, slowly crumbling without her sun.

The final act which broke Bella came one Friday night at a football game after her birthday in late September. Bella had finally gotten a letter but not the one she was so desperate to receive. This letter came in an official U.S. Government envelope with her name and address typed across the front. She took it with her to the game that night holding off reading it for as long as she could. But she couldn't wait forever, the letter burning a hole in her pocket. Bella rushed below the stadium stands needing to be alone.

Her hands trembled as she pulled the white sheet from within. Breath stopped cold in her chest as her eyes scanned the page, black letters barely taking shape and forming words she prayed were untrue.

Words about bravery… missing…identification found but nothing more….hero … listed as next of kin…

Her tears fell in large, wet drops onto the page as she fell to her knees sobbing.

Bella couldn't feel anything but the clawing of her heart as it sought to escape the confines of her chest. Her body heaved in its turmoil and her eyes gushed tears in rivers across her cheeks. Her hair, which she had tied up in a loose ponytail started to fall around her, shielding her from the world but not her pain.

She stuck a trembling hand back into the envelope and clasped her fingers around the object there. It was cold and hard, no warmth left in the metal as no skin had touched it in a long time.

Bella pulled it out and softly brought the metal to her mouth, pressing her lips against it. She could feel the soft indention of the letters embossed there against the pouty flesh of her lip. Her eyes closed as she heard the announcer's voice float out into the night air.

"_Ladies and gentleman, please bow your head's for a listing of the Vietnam dead_…"

For most of the residents of Glendale the reading of these names meant the loss of a friend or loved one. A son of a local they had known all their life or the death of a friend, another poor soldier to never come home. One name called however no one recognized. No one could place the unfamiliar name and wondered why it was being announced as if they should. Usually only those who were from the area received this honor. Yet this name went unmourned by those there because they didn't know it.

Except for one piccolo player hidden under the stairs with a yellow ribbon tied in her hair. The dog tag necklace of the seemingly unknown soldier clutched in her hands.

Her fingers traced slowly, reverently over his name.

Edward Masen.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This story was greatly inspired by the Dixie Chicks song Travelin' Soldier. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
